The love of two bueatiful hearts
by I am Gryffindor
Summary: Marinette leaves for America, then disappears. Adrien goes into a reclusivness induced depression trying to find the girl of his lonely hearts confusion. After three years, Adrien is thrown back into his modeling career. Then he discovers a rising star from America that could light the path of love.
1. Leaving

**Review and all that!**

Marinette. A girl who was loved by all Paris, only nobody knew it. She was a superhero proclaimed Miraculous Ladybug. With her partner Cat Noir they were destined to fight the forces of evil, specifically the supervillian Hawk Moth. But that would all change.

It had been a few years since the start of all this, and Hawk Moth had finally been defeated. After he was revealed to be Gabriel Agrest, Cat Noir started to act very reclusive. They were given permission to keep their Miraculous, for emergencies only. She and Cat Noir had planned to share their identities, but it never happened.

Marinette was about to enter her last year of high school, and was going to study in America to work toward her dream of becoming a fashion designer. But this meant she was not going to see anyone from Paris for a very long time. But this was such a amazing opportunity, she just had to go.

It was currently two hours until her flight left, and their was currently a party to congratulate Marinette being held at the Agrest Mansion. All her family and friends were there, including Adrien Agrest. But Marinette could not leave without saying goodbye to Chat Noir, so she decided to transform into Ladybug to look for him.

After an hour of looking for the Cat, Marinette turned out to be unsuccessful. Tears started to form in her eyes at the thought that she may not see her partner again, but she would not let them fall. She decided to call him. So she took her Yo-Yo in hand, and pressed the button to contact Cat Noir.

 _RING_

 _RING_

 _RING_

 _"HEY BUGABOO, I CAN'T 'CHAT' RIGHT NOW, BUT LEAVE A MESSAGE!" BEEP._

"Hey Cat Noir. There is no easy way to say this, but I am leaving. I won't be back for a long time, and I just wanted to tell you goodbye. Goodbye Chat Noir." With that, Marinette hung up and headed back to the party.

When she arived at the party, hurt shone on her features that could not be hidden. The first one to approach her was the boy she had tried so hard to give her heart to, Adrien Agrest.

"Marinette, what's wrong?" He said with concern etched into his voice.

"It's nothing. I am just going to miss everyone." She gestured to the large crowd.

"I know you will, but its no excuse to look so sad. Would you like to dance?" He extended his hand to her.

"I would love too." She said, forcing hurt to leave her mind. They had only gotten to the dance floor when Marinette relised the time.

"I have to leave or I will miss my flight." She stated sadly.

"Then go. But know I will never forget you." He said with a soft, sad smile.

"I will never forget you, either." Then she built up all her courage and everything she had learned as Ladybug, she stood on her toes and placed a soft kiss on his lips.

"Goodbye." She whispered and rushed out of the party, toward the waiting taxi.

"Wait!" Was all Adrien could say before she was gone.

Adrien rushed out after her, deciding to transform to catch up to her. He had to know what the kiss meant. But he was surprised to see a message from Ladybug. As he listened to the message, his heart sank and he fell to his knees.

'The one I have been chasing is gone, and the one I never noticed just left. Good job Agrest!' He thought as he detransformed and headed back to the party, to let everyone know Marinette had left for America.


	2. Years

**Hey everybody! Sorry for the long wait on all my fan-fictions, but I have a tiny bit of free time and hope I can make up for it. Anyways, here is the next chapter.**

It had been six years since Marinette had left Paris. Five years since the last time anyone heard from her. Four years since Adrien had become obsessed with finding out what had happened to Marinette. Three years since Adrien had become a full recluse, never coming out of his house. Two years since he decided to take the Cat Miraculous and hide it behind the picture of his mother. A year since the world had finely thought Adrien Agrest had gone mad.

Adrien was now sitting in his bedroom, watching seconds tick by on a clock. He did not need to know the time, but he had nothing better to do. He had mainly closed out all contact with the world, except for his grocery deliverer and the occasional visit from Nino or Alya. He had read the news paper today, which had become relatively boring since Ladybug and Cat Noir had left the picture. But today there was something different.

The front artical was all about a rising star of a designer from America. Apparently she built her empire from the ground up, and models the favorite design of her new collections at each fashon show. Her name was Lady Red Spots, and she apparently hides her identity. The photo showed her walking down the runway in an ansamble that looked oddly like...

"It can't be!" Gasped Adrien.

The costume Lady Red Spots was wearing was an alnost exact replica of Lady Wifi's. Adrien decided to do a search on the computer about her, and he was shocked at what he found. Every piece of clothing she made and modeled looked exactly like different acumatized victem's cloths. Then Adrien read the artical he was on and found out that Lady Red Spots was coming to Paris, which was apparently her original home.

Adrien had to get to the bottom of this, so he decided to call his former modeling manager to get more info. After three rings on the phone someone picked up.

"Well, if it isn't the washed up model who is now a full on recluse?" His former manager chuckled.

"Good to her from you to. But I need a favor, what do you know about Lady Red Spots?" Adrien could hear the venom in his own voice.

"Oh ya, she is from the modeling agency I co-own in America. She owns the other half of the company, well more like 90% of it. She is comin' to Paris, she actauly flies in tomorrow. She is releasing her new collection soon. I've seen photos, and the cloths eerily resemble Ladybug and Cat Noir. Speaking of, I still have to find a male model to wear some of the Cat Noir-like cloths." This gave Adrien and idea.

"So you need a model who could pull off a Cat Noir costume? I may just know the 'purfect' guy." Adrien answered.

"Did you seriously just make a cat joke? WAIT?! Does this mean that the Adrien Agrest is finally gonna stop his hermit act and get back into the spot light?"

"It sure does." Adrien laughed.

"Oh, this will be great! I can see the headlines now! Just remember thar Lady Red Spots is not going to arrive wearing her mask, so you will be the first person ever to know who she really is. Uou can't tell anyone."

"Got it." Adrien replied.

"Oh, and one more thing. Lady Red Spots will not know she is modeling with you untill she lands. Although I can't see why that would be a problem."

"Got it. Bye." Adrien said.

"See ya." Then the phone hung up.

This was when Adrien started to have a mild panic attack.

"What if's" ran threw his mind. Eventually he decided he needed some support on this, but who. Thats when Adrien got an idea, and ran to his fathers old office.

* * *

When Adrien got to the office he threw open the door, dashed across the room, and swung aside his mothers portrait. Then he taped the password into the lock on the safe, then opened it. Soon enogh Adrien was face to face with a small black box.

"Oh, I really hope he is not to mad at me." Mumbled Adrien as he opened the box and put on the ring it contained. Suddenly there was a flash of light and a tiny floating cat appeared infront of Adrien.

"Adrien!" Plagg was in slight shock.

"Hey Plagg." Adrien said softy.

"What's wrong, is Hawk Moth back?" The kwami panicked.

Glad to see Plagg was not angry at him, Adrien continued to tell him the proceeded to laugh at how amusing Adriens situation was. "Yup, just like old times." Adrien mumbles to himself. Then rememering something, Adrien spoke.

"Hey Plagg, are ya ready to go? I think it would ve nice to let Paris know that their long lost Kitty has returned." Said Adrien.

"Ok, fine. But on question, how long did you keep me locked up?" Plagg asked.

"Umm... Claws out." Answered Adrien. After receiving

* * *

Cat Noir's first stop was Alya's apartment. When he landedon the balcony, he was glad to see she was home. When Alya saw him, shelooked as if she could not believe her eyes. Alya rushed to open the sliding door to let Cat Noir inside, wich he did.

"Hey Ladyblogger!" He greeted.

"Hi Chat Noir!" Said Alya. Who then grew worried. "Is something wrong, where's Ladybug?"

"Nothings wrong and I don't know where Ladybug is. I actually came over to ask you somethig. Do you know anytging about Lady Red Spots?"

"Of course! She is like the number one Ladybug fashion designer. I've actualy talked to her before, when she didher line on Lady Wi-Fi." Alya really seemed to like this designer.

"So she is Ladybug themed, thanks Alya! Oh, abd one more thing. Can you shoot a quick video for the Ladyblog for me?"

"Sure, your lucky I haven't taken that down yet." Alya said, pulling out her phone. "Ok, action."

"Hey Paris!" The Cat said to the camera. "Long time, no see. I just wanted to let you all know that I'm back and better then ever! Meow!" Alya laughed slightly and watched Cat Noir run off.

Chat Noir thought that went rather well. He had killed to bird with one stone. He had gotten more info on Lady Red Spots and let Paris know he was back. Now all he had to do was pick up some of Plagg's favorite horrible cheese from the grocery store, and figure out what on earth to say when Plagg asks again about how long he had been locked away.


	3. Hey

_Hey everybody. This may come as a shock for some people, but I will not be updating on this account again. I have not updated in months and life is getting in the way of things like fan fiction. Don't worry for all my more devoted readers, my work will still be out there. Three very talented writers on this site will be taking over all my stories, they share the pen name The Witch With A Voice. All of us are in the same fandoms and know how all of the stories I was writing will turn out, if they have questions I will just PM them. I want to thank all the people who have read my fan fictions, you are all amazing. Although I wont personally be the one updating, some of the chapters on there account will be written directly by me; when I have time that is. I will make sure everyone knows when it is me doing the writing! Thank you all so much._

-Always,

I Am Gryffindor.

(PS. I will keep the fan fictions on my account for a few days, but The With With A Voice Is allowed to put them on their account now.)


	4. I'M BACK BABY!

Disregard what I just said, I'm back from the dead and will hopefully be updating soon. There's a better explanation in my profile.

-IAmGryffindor

(I'll be taking this down soon to post an ACTUAL chapter.)


End file.
